sueños
by aurora85
Summary: soñar es bello pero vivir es ... perfecto
1. Chapter 1

Los sueños,sueños son … … a veces te ayudan a forjar metas y otras veces te condenan al pasado

La ligera brisa invernal se colaba por la ventana trayendo consigo un aroma de humedad que inundaba la habitación plagada de sombras del pasado , antaño quedo el ruido , la alegría … ahora la habitación era embargada por la soledad

Un sueño gobernaba la casa era el tirano perfecto de los habitantes ahí , porque solo "ella" seria la dueña y señora solo "ella" sería la luz y el canto , la alegría .

Su risa inundaría la casa llenando cada rincón de vida , su voz cautivaría al tiempo deteniendo su paso para disfrutar su cercanía , las habitaciones serian ocupadas por los retoños que nacerían de sus entrañas , el jardín se poblaría de flores multicolores de fragantes aromas , no importo el precio a pagar por la antigua mansión por que para ella nada es suficiente , nada era suficiente.

El tiempo maldito me permitió soñar con un futuro a su lado , bueno también mi vanidad no ayudo a darme cuenta que descuidaba mi vida con ella , la sentía tan segura , ese fue mi error los sueños , sueños son y mi falta de valor otro la aprovecho , ahora esta casa no será el "hogar "de Mai por que no estará a mi lado … ahora estará con él , por qué ? el si le dijo que la amaba solo eso


	2. MEMORIAS

Parecidos, no solo la genética jugándome una broma es solo eso … recordándome que realmente no es ni será mía por completo, pero solo es un pequeño precio por el amor de mi vida.

Me pregunto cuanto me odia ¨EL¨ nunca fui de su agrado, eso era muy lógico al ser capaz de ver atraves mío siempre supo mi genuino interés en ella y como no enamorarme de tan inocente y genuina joven, trabajadora, inteligente, soñadora tan humana en esta época en la cual todas las jóvenes son simplemente plásticas. Mi amada Mai fue un oasis y mi determinación nació de ver como día tras día "EL" se refugiaba en su cobardía y con ello entristecía poco a poco esa bella mirada que en un solo segundo sin mi permiso convirtió mi interés en AMOR sin preguntas o reproches algo tan normal como respirar para mi fue amarla cada día un poco más.

Me convirtió en un masoquista observarla a la distancia esperando por su amor ( eso es y será siempre su amor, lo sé) y ver como por su maldito orgullo o por su terquedad la hacía a un lado como si fuera una ley de la naturaleza que lo amara a él y solo a el . y yo un simple mortal anhelando una mirada o una sonrisa de sus dulces labios con ese brillo con esa dedicación que solo le daba a "EL" . Las cosas han cambiado con el tiempo ahora esa sonrisa y esa mirada dulce han sido acaparadas por …. NUESTROS PEQUEÑOS tesoros .

Cuando supe que venían en camino enloquecí no recuerdo nunca haber tomado tanto, mentira no recuerdo ni lo que hice después de felicitarla y llevarla a la oficina solo recuerdo haberla abrazado con tanto cuidado intentando dar a conocer mi amor y respeto por ella, postergándolo lo más posible para sentirla en mis brazos . Me fui cobarde no quería verla junto aquel maldito narcisista era definitivo con eso perdía toda la esperanza y mis ilusiones.

Un constante repiqueteo me despertó, maldije mi estrella, mi suerte, mi vida… al ver su número mi cuerpo tembló algo no estaba bien mi instinto me lo decía y fue cierto su voz quebrada me saludo … llegue a su lado, su sonrisa triste me recibió yo solo la abrace deseando nunca más dejarla ir, sus lágrimas mojaron poco a poco mi camisa dios agradecí haberme duchado y cambiado no era momento para que me encontrara como una piltrafa humana .

Los meses pasaron, dos para ser exactos y la tristeza la embargaba poco a poco, la pequeña vida en su interior la mantenía cuerda y VIVA , su resignación llego pronto nunca lo pregunte pero algo me decía que siempre lo supo, que NUNCA espero nada de nadie y mucho menos de "EL"

Tendrán ambos pequeños sus ojos, ese envidiable tono de azul, pero la sonrisa es solamente de su madre de mi amada esposa y quien es su PADRE soy yo.

Al final siempre terminare agradeciéndole el ser un cobarde y darme a mis maravillosos hijos Haruka y Natsu , pero sé que el día que los conozca … sabrá lo estúpido que fue al dejar ir a quien el convirtió en mujer y yo en mi esposa. El tiempo también me obsequio algo más porque hoy en día sé que me ama también pero con la misma seguridad sé que gracias a nuestros hijos siempre lo amara no igual como ella me ha dicho pero no puedo quejarme.

Al verla dormir junto a mí, ver su vientre lleno con nuestra pequeña Hikaru , me siento ruin de ser tan feliz con la desgracia ajena después de todo yo era ya un alma vieja quizá eso me dio la paciencia y sabiduría de esperar por ella

-Duerme ahora te aseguro que Hikaru nos regalara noches sin dormir después como sus hermanos ( su suave voz me sorprendió)

-Solo pensaba en lo maravillosa que te ves, te desperté perdón

\- ¿A qué hora llegaron? No los sentí llegar

-Cerca de las 9 cenaron donde Ayako los malcría demasiado (sonrió) también los avergonzó al ir a recogerlos juran que no necesitan chaperones…

-Sera hasta que tenga mínimo unos 8 años antes no lo creo serán todo lo maduros, correctos, inteligentes que quieran pero soy su madre y obedecerán faltaba más (hace puchero)

-¿Sabes cuánto te amo?

-Yo también TE AMO …


End file.
